This renewal application for years 31-35 of a structured, basic research-oriented Diabetes Training Program consists of 14 faculty members to train Ph.D. scientists & physicians to investigate problems of Types 1 & 2 diabetes. Faculty number & composition has been trimmed to enhance research directly related to diabetes including: 1) insulin secretion & (-cell proliferation, 2) development of endodermal lineages including (-cells, 3) processing & presentation of antigens by histocompatibility molecules in Type 1 diabetes, 4) immune tolerance & autoimmunity in Type 1 diabetes, 5) KATP channels & neonatal diabetes, 6) Ca+-independent phospholipase A2 & (-cells 7) insulin resistance/diabetes in adult HIV disease, 8) diabetic neuropathy, 9) glucose transporters & Type 2 diabetes , 10) lipid synthesis, metabolism & vascular diseases in diabetes, 11) obesity, diabetes & nutrition, 12) diabetes-induced pregnancy loss & malformations. The mainstay of training is an independent research project in a mentor's laboratory & opportunities to collaborate with other mentors & basic scientists. The trainees & faculty actively participate by presenting their ongoing work at biweekly (-cell biology meetings. To broaden & strengthen their independent research projects, trainees also participate in weekly seminars on both basic & clinical issues in diabetes, endocrinology, metabolism and immunology. Trainees will present their research at national meetings, & career development will be enhanced by structured workshops in grant & manuscript writing and reviewing. All trainees will participate in The Program for the Ethical and Responsible Conduct of Science & Scholarship. Trainees are generally recent graduates with PhD and/or MD degrees in areas of molecular biology & basic sciences & a commitment to research careers in diabetes and metabolic diseases. The duration of training is 3 years. Support is requested for 4 postdoctoral trainees. Our basic research-oriented postdoctoral training program complements & interacts with the Diabetes Research and Training Center, & a parallel clinically-oriented diabetes training program in the Department of Medicine. Washington University School of Medicine is an institution known for its excellence in basic & clinical diabetes research. Goals of this program are to provide postdoctoral trainees with research experience & skills necessary to gain extramural funding & career opportunities to develop into independent investigators with a career commitment to research & teaching in diabetes. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The consequences of the debilitating complications resulting from diabetes including increased incidence of stroke, cardiovascular disease, and peripheral neuropathy are staggering. It is critical that academic research institutions and the diabetes health profession actively train well-qualified research scientists and physicians in the prevention and treatment of this major health problem. The goal of this proposal is to train research scientists and physicians in the prevention and treatment of Types 1 & 2 diabetes.